Dare You to Move
by sand-panda95
Summary: Sometimes when you think life will go by too fast you just got to do something that will make you feel better. Percy/Oliver Yaoi Slash dont like dont click!


This is my first Yaoi story ever and it's my first Harry Potter story ever. Percy/Oliver

Disclamer: I dont own Harry Potter if i did it would be full of yaoi, Ginny would have never existed, and Fred would NOT have died!!

* * *

**Dare You to Move**

This is it. This is what they need. What they have waited for forever. To get the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. _I cant believe this is the last time I ever get to play for Hogwarts_ was the thought going through Oliver Wood's, Gryffindor keeper, head. _I'm going to miss this place dearly._

The whole game seemed to go by in fast pace. One minute it seems that the game just started, then Harry has the snitch in hand and a goofy grin on his face. Oliver mounted off of his broom once on ground he looked around. Most people probably wonder what Oliver was looking for. Oliver was startled when something pounced on his back. It was Percy. Oliver turned around and found Percy with the biggest smile on his face.

"You won!" he said.

_**Welcome to the planet**_

_**Welcome to existence**_

_**Everyone's here**_

_**Everyone's here**_

_**What happens next?**_

"Oliver? Hello anybody in there?" Percy asked with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry I was just thinking how I'm never going to be able to do that again."

"What are you talking about? Of course you'll be able to play Quidditch again." Percy replied with a confused look on his face.

"No I mean I will never be able to play Quidditch as a Gryffindor again." Oliver explained.

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be."

"But I need to tell you something." Percy said with a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Well…um…I l-l like you." Percy said with a blush that could rival his hair.

"I like you too, Percy."

"No I mean I l-l love you."

"Oh!"

_**What happens next?**_

_Well what do I do? Hmm…what the hell!_ With that in mind Oliver kissed Percy

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**_

_**I dare you to move **_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**Like today never happened**_

_**Today never happened before**_

"Umphh.." Percy was wide-eyed that Oliver Wood, the boy he looked up to since they became friends, was kissing him. Kissing _him_. Who would've thought that Oliver would return his feelings? Percy was startled when something wet glided across his lip. Percy closed his eyes and opened his mouth to grant Oliver's tongue admission. Oliver was surprised that Percy let him in. After he got over the shock he pushed his tongue in Percy's mouth and moved it around. When Oliver pressed his tongue lightly to Percy's he was delighted to hear Percy moan. When the need for air came they broke apart. Percy looked Oliver in the eye.

"What are other people going to think?" Percy asked with slight fear in his voice.

_**Welcome to the fallout**_

_**Welcome to resistance**_

_**The tension is here**_

_Hmm I didn't think about that _Oliver thought, _but then I don't really care. I just want to be with Percy._

_**The tension is here**_

_**Between who you are and who you could be**_

_**Between how it is and how it should be**_

"I don't care what other people think. I only care what you think Percy because, as cheesy as it sounds, you are all I need. If other people have a problem with well they can shove it up there arsehole because I like you so much it doesn't matter what they think." Oliver said with every single look of seriousness on his face.

"Okay! Because I don't want you to feel awkward about anything I may do in public." Percy replied with a mischievous smile on his face that could rival his brothers Fred and George.

"Are you making promises Percy?" Oliver asked slyly.

"Only when you want to." Percy winked in Oliver's direction then started to walk away.

"Oi! Where do you think your going?"

"Well I am on my way to my private head-boy bedroom. You can come if you want. There will probably be something nice waiting for you there." Percy said without turning around until he got to the end and winked.

"Well wait for me." With that Oliver and Percy headed up to Percy's room and had "fun" for the rest of the night. And yes they used a silencing spell.

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**Like today never happened**_

_**Today never happened**_

_**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**_

_**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**_

_**Where can you run to escape from yourself?**_

_**Where you gonna go?**_

_**Where you gonna go?**_

_**Salvation is here**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**Like today never happened**_

_**Today never happened**_

_**Today never happened**_

_**Today never happened before**_

If you are wondering what that song is it is Dare you to move By Switchfoot Oh! and i dont own Switchfoot! Review


End file.
